SotW Quotes
Sessions The Ice Dome "Smell my character sheet." --Teager "My squid's bleeding, too." --Unknown; attribution needed. "So you know how they give pandas porn, in zoos, to help them mate?" --Mike The Whale's Song "That is one tricked-out manse. Pimp my manse." --Teager "I like my fleshy prison!" --Amber and Dax, in perfect unison "Om nom nom -- Dammit!" --Teager "While fun, STing is about as relaxing as taming hungry cougars." --Steve The Gift Horse's Maw "We are going to get eaten by a whale... because you don't use proper grammar." --Amber (Teager) "[The Dolphin] is basically a fancy, technomagic, first-age golf cart." --Steve The Gates of Heaven and the Sands of Time "You hear the words... shit, I didn't write it down..." --Steve "I'm big and opaque." --Dean voiceover voice "VH1: Behind the Circle" --Teager * Serentatis: I'm your lunar mate. * Dax: Really? Can you tell me anything about my previous incarnation? * Serentatis: I'm sorry, I never knew my solar mate. * Dax: Yeah, I never really knew her either... "Because sailors aren't environmental damage." --Teager "Are you huffing tea?!" --Dean, to Teager The Nature of Shadow "I'm sure I owe you my life." --Fern, to the man who just healed her and doesn't know that he's her father * Amber: Largo, there's a lesson you're going to have to learn, that not everything can be solved by force. * Largo: ...So should I scare it? (XP!) * Dax: Well, I'm not piloting this thing. * Shahra: Obviously. * Dax defensively: It's not obvious! I could be this bad! "This is a really stupid idea, but I'm going to do it anyway, because that's just who I am." --Largo "So we should go back to the Standing Stones of Cinnabar and walk up and down the beach?" --Teager * Amber: "You know, Largo, your thinking grunts and angry grunts and sad grunts all sound pretty much alike." * Largo: *shrugs* "You don't speak pridetongue." (XP!) The Burden of the Sun * Dean: "Magma crabs?" * Everyone: "OW." * Daryl: "Talk about picking up a burner..." "Glorious Solar Teabag!" --Steve * Dean: "When you can't punch a gay fortune teller..." * Daryl & Steve: "What?" * Dean: "Strike a happy medium." "Syrisie, I choose you!" --Dean "Can I go back to a save point now?" --Teager The Verdant Exploration "KNNIIFFE EEEYYYYEEE AATTAAAAACK!!!" --Daryl / Dan McNinja "'My First Deathlord.' That's a terrifying baby book." --Steve Comments on Largo taking out a nest of chakra orchids: * Dean: "It's horticulture time." * Steve: "Fullmetal Botanist." "Okay. Salad shooter, Evel Knievel. Got it." --Steve, repeating Dean's stunt back to him "Ooh, and I make it into an evil root smoothie. And I drink it up through the straw of justice." --Dean, stunting for Largo "Hel-lo salad fork." --Alexa, stunting for Fern "WTF, matey?" --Daryl, on Seatongue/Leetspeak "'I'm gonna ask the lightning for directions.' You, sir, understand the Wyld." --Steve, to Dean * Steve: Fern is not chewy. * Dean: Fern is a cyborg. Cyborgs are not chewy. * Teager: The whole band's drunk. * Alexa: Even the automaton! * laugh * Teager: Man, I don't know how Golden Rhythm puts them down, but... * Steve: He's a machine. (On the talking Zarlath Post-its) "Read me, Seymour!" --Dean The Castle of Chaos * Teager: He'd better not be a fucking mute. * Alexa: I should hope he's not having sex in the middle of a Wyld zone! * Teager: ...And that's how the Kama Sutra was written. We're done. * Steve: Fern's a bit of a humanitarian. * Alexa: Ironically enough. "Meta''phors'' be with you." --Bumper sticker (say it out loud) * Dean: I ask the tree for directions. * Teager: You wood. "That's such a strange thing to ask of your captors. 'Can we get a guitar in here? ... And a baguette?'" --Teager "Glorious Solar Shell-Game!" --Alexa * Teager: ...and then Amber plays the bars of the cell, shattering them. * Steve: I guess you would know the opening bars. * Alexa: My footsteps are pretty loud these days. * Dean: Yeah, we're gonna have to get you some moccasins soon... * Teager: Or rubberize you. "Things to do: Zerg rush the Silver Prince." --Teager (On Cascade of Cutting Mooks) "It's rainin' men!" --Dean "The rumors of my demise... are wrong." --Amber * Amber: That's an angry grunt. * Largo: You're learning. The Games of Gold and Blood "Johnson? Why is the Jolly Roger... pink?" --Steve * Dean: I'm going to break him into manymanymany little ghost pieces. * Steve: Four. beat Three scythe blades, so you're gonna break him into four ghost bits. * Dean: That's a lot, to Largo. (XP!) * Tepet Carian: So in the meantime, give singing lessons to the guy who was mute a minute ago. Right. * Amber: You're a dear. * Carian: Always. * Steve: Air-Aspect Essence vents are being emptied into the water, making it freeze solid. * Alexa: I'' see. * Steve: Exactly. The Pirate Ploy "Jesus-Co. Makers of fine Jesus products." --Teager * Atterum: Whatever ship ''you two are in charge of -- * Largo: Luthe. (XP!) * Steve (talking about Taru-Kul and Syrisie): We like god-rocks. * Dean: And cola. "Recorder of Everlasting Glories's a Yak-Bak!" --Daryl "When we last left our drunkards..." --Daryl "You're Solars! You're so good you actually can solve problems with alcohol!" --Steve The Battle and the Rescue "JESUS CHRIST IT'S A DAWN CASTE GET IN THE CAR" --Steve * Dean: "Follow the Obvious keyword." * Teager (singing): "Fol-low, fol-low, fol-low, fol-low..." "JESUS CHRIST IT'S THE FIRST AND FORSAKEN LION GET IN THE COATL" --Steve "You're a napalm sprinkler." --Dean * Daryl: Put and Fox on ropes! * Dean: Spider silk! * Daryl: Cat and Fox yo-yos! ...Battle yo-yos! ...Walk the dog! * Dean, stunting for Largo: I go charging into them, scattering mortals and zombies left and right. Body parts everywhere. You know how war is. * Steve: Thankfully, no, I don't. "I lash his whip to the side as I nom it, and say... oh shit, I forgot what I was gonna say..." --Dean (as he pulls a Steve!) "You do not need a dual-core Coatl." --Steve, on powering it with two PSVs * Daryl, stunting for Dax: Abyssal looks sad. I'm gonna give her a hug. * Steve: ...What did we say about hugging Abyssals? * Daryl: Oh, it's gonna be fun! * [Words cannot describe how ''creepy Daryl's voice was on that last sentence.]'' "His vertebrae look an awful lot like cello strings." --Teager, stunting for Amber "I exploded the kinky guy!" --Dean The Light in the Dark "All you have to do to make the Bible canon is make Lazarus a zombie." --Dean "No matter how stupid-powerful we become, we can always get stupider." --Teager "Let's say that this dice bag is the bottlomless Well of Oblivion." --Steve "Unconqered Sun is basically Zeus." --Dean * Dean: I'm stronger than gravity. * Steve: Right. You jump out of the black hole. "I store her Fern in my backpack." --Dean "Oo! Evil Febreze!" --Dean "Are you corrupting the giant sword of doom and Internet?" --Steve, chiding us "I don't sandblast my friends." --Alexa "You guys are giving a hekatonkhire indigestion!" --Steve * Teager: I bet Pestilence is only Essence 7. * Steve: YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO TAKE IT! (On Largo's jumping speed, 120+mph) "Exalted. Why walk?" --Teager "If there's anything Doctor Who taught me..." --Amber "I'll go first and scare anyone... Amber, you're not the only social character!" --Largo * Steve: "Mom! Amber keeps pinging me!" * Teager: "Well, it's not like I have a choice!" "Mars speaks Pridetongue." --Dean The Unexpected Ally * Daryl: Blame 4chan. * Teager: It's like Canada, but real! I should ask them for directions. Like the lightning." --Daryl * Steve: Leviathan's Tell wouldn't be visible if he were a penguin. * Alexa hears: Leviathan's Hell wouldn't be visible if he were a penguin. "I'm going to music the fuck out of this boat, so the zombie squid can't attack it. beat Exalted! It's like that!" --Teager "We're moving at Mach Largo." --Daryl * Alexa: I give the hekatonkhire a hug. * ... * Steve: Then it eats you! * Teager: Not with space-hands. * Steve: ...Then with space-mouth! * Fern: He found part of himself hidden in a jar of whiskey. * Dax: wistfully In more ways than one... * Dean: The Desert Lions aren't bloodthirsty murderers. * Teager: Tell that to your Limit Break! * Dean: Tell that to yours. * Teager: Hey, I'm not from the desert tribes. (On the tarrasque) "Picture Godzilla and the Cloverfield monster. Now, what eats those?" --Teager * Amber: It's not that you're an awful person, Gaze... it's just that you have a bit of awful person inside you right now. * The Colorless Gaze: I love you too, Amber. * Teager: I reach into his backpack and pull out the key to the Imperial Manse! * Steve: That requires more than one die. * Teager: ...Did I say manse, or pants? * Steve: And then we'll have an entire clusterfuck of randomness! * Alexa: That's the official term now. ... A murder of crows, a herd of deer, a clusterfuck of randomnesses. * Steve: As far as hiking up the Imperial Mountain with a bunch of Solars and a hekatonkhire -- * Dean: And a couple of Lunars -- * Daryl: And a construct -- * Steve: singing And a par-triiidge in a pear treeee... The Overdue Inspection "So if MacGyver were telekinetic..." --Alexa, stunting for Fern (Re: the dangers of volcano mines) "And when I say employee turnover, I mean like apple." --Teager "I drink your tour guide! noise" --Teager "We have a Solar staplegun!" --Steve The Lawgivers and the Law "Monocles are not for flailing." --Dean * Teager: Our focus is gone. * Steve: Hang on a sec, I'm gonna stop this with my face. * Teager: ...Our focus is gone. The Ancient Child "Q Spoon." --Steve "Oh God. Lollipops with Immovable Rods... It'd be worse if it were Rods of Wonders." --Teager "The problem with my current idea is that I don't like the stegosaurus look." --Alexa "to Alexa Totally respectful behavior... to himself ...sassy comment... at Dean ...grunt. Sums up the characters pretty well." --Teager * Dean: It's like punching a marshmallow. * Steve: You don't use up your arm strength! * Dean: And your hand gets sticky. "My character concepts for Raksi: Equal parts River Tam and GLaDOS." --Steve Later: "Casting... We need Summer Glau as Raksi." --Steve * Amber: You're starting to think like me. * Fern: Excuse me while I beat my head against a wall until I've driven it out of me. "There's always more kung-fu later. Don't you know anything about life?" --Dean * Raksi: I could like you. * Alexa: squee noise ...YES! "Killing the puppy at Home would probably have to be pretty permanent... God, it'd probably take geomantic engineering." --Alexa * Alexa: My daughter's several thousand years older than I'' am! * Teager: Welcome to reincarnation. * Teager: ...And then there were vampires, and God, and mages. * Dean: Oh, my. ''singing "Kukla, Kukla, Kukla... I made him out of clay..." --Teager * Teager: What is this, a 6%-drop-rate purple off the Silver Prince? * Steve: I think it's reached 100% now. * Dean: Well, he does respawn... * Teager: Raid lockout on the Skullstone Archipelago is one year. "Cogito, ergo nom." --Teager * Alexa: You're a leaf on the wind. * Teager: But I'm underwater. * Alexa: You're a leaf on the current. * Steve: You're a jellyfish on the wind. The Warstriders and the Volcano (On Amber's recruitment tactics for the Iridescent Carillon's posse) * Teager: "Okay, who wants a pay raise at the expense of extreme danger?" * Dean: "Also, can you drive stick?" "It's not helpful, but "delicious puppies" is five syllables." --Teager "...I wish I understood me." --Teager "I do so many little funny things, it's almost worth a big funny thing for XP." --Dean (counting off haiku syllables) " 'Mmm, Solar puppies.' " --Teager "It fits like sticking your hand in a melon fits." --Steve * Teager: The "moose" sign means I'm OOC. * Steve: Teager's a moose, Amber isn't. Got it. Teager: "Let's go shave the manse." Exalted sure can be weird. "Delicious puppies." "Three hats for the Fair Folk under the sky; seven for the Mountain Folk in their halls of stone; nine hats for mortal men doomed to die; one for the Dark Lord on his dark... Who made these hats?!" --Alexa * Largo: "STAND. DOWN." * Teager, teasing: "I'M A LITTLE TEAPOT." * Dean: "No, no Sidereal martial arts here." (XP!) * Dean: Is he wearing glue? * Steve: That makes it rather difficult to be mobile in combat. * Dean: Velcro, then? "Where... is my hat?" --Teager The Hands of Fate * Dean/Riptide: Then he was, like, "Whoaaa!" and why am I still talking... train of thought ...lips? (Sejzha was a squirrel earlier. Now she's a sparrow.) * Riptide: Where's that talking squirrel? * Sejzha: Over here, numbskull. * Riptide: ...Did you turn into a sparrow or something? * Sejzha: What do you think? * Riptide: ...Is that a trick question? (XP!) "Courtesy! Integrity! Perseverance! Self-control! Indomitable spirit! SIR!" --Kai "I just picture this water cooler!" --Teager * Sejzha: There's a faerie in there asking for a job. * Riptide: D'you think he'll get it? (XP!) * Alexa: So frosted glass overalls and BFE. Got it. * Steve: I am having the strangest mental images right now. The Passing of the Torch "The spiders -- they're everywhere." --Trunk The Twin Rebirths "Exalted bronchitis!" --Steve * Trunk: So where are we off to next? * Kurt: Pfft. I'm just the driver. * Teager: key-fob Beep beep! * Dean: Yeah, except when you honk the horn of the Coatl, things die. * Mike Gill: Please tell me I'm crazy and your weasel didn't just grow breasts. * Alexa: No. * Steve: Huh. Is that a beastman? * Alexa: Yes. * Steve: ...It's a weasel with breasts. "So I draw back the bow and I spit on it." --Alexa, stunting for Sejzha "We could give you the freaking Sword of Creation and you'd pick up a rock and hit something with it!" --Teager, on Takara's tactics "You can bink!" --Dean The Twin Discoveries * Steve: This will encourage you to make new manses. * Teager: We don't need any encouragement! * Steve: This will encourage you to not have any hearthstones with rating less than 3. * Steve: You can gain power by meditating here. * takes up a classic "meditating" pose * Teager: Or by holding two baseballs. * Steve: So you in First-Age flashback are talking to this woman in front of you... * waves "Delicious mysterious omelets." --Teager * Steve: It's like the Holy Hand Grenade without the plus. * Teager: ...That's a cross, Steve. "That's boring. Using an actual weapon to fight?" --Kurt * Rey: I... concentrate. * Teager: You turn into a can of orange juice. * Sejzha: There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio... * Teager: What the fuck!? You can't quote Shakespeare! * Dean: She came up with it independently. * Rey: Except it's "Xor-ey-''sho''", 'cause Hamlet was originally Klingon. "Did I just accidentally foreshadow?" --Teager * Teager: Carbonite actually looks a lot like soulsteel. * Alexa: Except without the screaming. * Teager: Very loud carbonite. * Discussing Leviathan: "Are we talking about the fat-ass whale?" --Takara On the Underworld's being outside Fate: "Where are your spiders now?" --Alexa (On conversing with an ancient, noncommunicative ghost) * Takara: Who's the broad? * Riptide: Think she's dead. * Takara: No, we don't care about you. What do we do? * Teager: Takara, everybody. "Go go sacrificial fire?" --Takara (In accent) "Staunchly heterosexual." --Sejzha * Steve: No. Also, it does not taste like raspberries. * Teager and Kurt, together: Snozzberries? The Seven-Sided Raid * Kurt: Hey Steve. Say three unrelated words. * Steve: Unicorn papaya mongoose. "'Excuse me, sir. Your Essence is aesthetically pleasing. Would you like to get a cup of tea?'" --Kurt "You did not Essence-fart." --Steve "You are in a small room... no, a medium-sized... no, a large... you're outside." --Steve "God, how many Solars does it take to screw in a light bulb?" --Steve "'I believe they are called...' He pauses. Um... I pause." --Steve * Takara: Fuck subtle! go in Guns blazing. * Sejzha: This from the Night Caste? * Takara: ...Right. * Kai: Yeah, Riptide isn't much of a threat. He really just talks too much. * ... * (Later, Riptide is telling a random DB about finding Herek in Malfeas) * Riptide: ...and we helped him escape from my ex-boss -- * Sejzha: *death glare* Talks. Too. Much. * Riptide: ...No, it's Riptide. (XP!) "Okay, let's stop discussing this and you get rid of the spine." --Steve * Sejzha: There is nothing I can do about the metaphysical connection between our Essence shards -- * Kurt: Giggity giggity. * Steve: I'm not gonna break it. * Dean: Famous last words. * Steve: That's true -- breaks it. Ow! * Steve: Holy crap you have a fuckton of birds here! * Alexa: Oh man, no one was singing to them! The Great Convocation "Oh, man, Raksi's got weird stuff in her head. Again. Fern, go hug her." --Dean "Lytek?... We're also going to need refreshments." --Amber (XP!) "You approach the Wyld zone. You can tell because there's a faint smell of bees in the air." --Steve "...making a squishy but nonlethal squishy noise." --Dean, stunting for Largo "It's Oddjob's sombrero. His summer wear." --Kurt, stunting for Takara The Rising of the Sunken City "placeholder quote" Session Twenty-Six Not in a session * Teager: Autochthon is like... okay, picture a car mechanic, but played by Morgan Freeman. 'My, my.' * Steve: And he has a giant wrench! * Teager: Why is the wrench cel-shaded but Morgan Freeman isn't???? "You just implied the presence of Autochthon-Fern slash." -- Teager "I need someone to help me pour more sauce into the pan. I cannot do it, for I am a lobster-man." --Dean "What about Chaotic Brie?" --Dean "Logic dictates that you throw the sponge." --Teager "Chickens don't contribute much to their ecosystem when they're wild, except as devices for converting grass into wolves." ~Teager *Dean: R2-D2 is Autochthon! *Teager: R2-D2 is Morgan Freeman! *Dean: "Beep, beeep." Catchphrases Amber Melody: "Om nom nom." "Yes, well, X is our specialty." (where X is anything from chaos, war, rebuilding, singing, dancing, escaping hell...) Adamant Fern: "I've got a spell for that." "That can be arranged." Dax Stormslayer: "Crouchwalk!" "I jump on its head and stab it in the face three times." Largo the Black Lion: *low growl* "Holy and piercing!" Hayato Takara: "I pick up (insert random non-combative object) and throw it." Kailani Pele: (hasn't settled on one) Twice-Blessed Raven: "I punch it in the face really hard." Riptide: "S'up?" Trunk of Withering Blossoms: "The spiders are everywhere..." Sejzha Like the Brook: *turns into an X* (where X is some vaguely appropriate animal) Steve: "You see a brightly glowing crystal..." "When we last left our heroes..." Category:Sunlight on the Water